


Forever

by andiheardthemplaying



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiheardthemplaying/pseuds/andiheardthemplaying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another fic written by that same friend of mine.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic written by that same friend of mine.

 

He was eighteen and never been kissed.

He was sixteen and probably too experienced for his own good. 

 

Minho wasn’t one for parties, wasn’t one for drugs, or alcohol, or any form of misbehaving for that matter. 

 

Taemin loved to party, loved to get lost in the music and haze of heated bodies, loved to feel the burn of alcohol drown away everything he didn’t dare feel, loved to forget everything. 

 

Minho was a senior in high-school, having artfully avoided anything to hinder his academic performance for nearly four years. 

 

Taemin was a junior, spending every Friday night lost in the darkness of stranger’s basements. 

 

The first time they saw each other Minho was at his locker. He was putting away his calculus textbook paying very little attention to the group of giggling freshman girls passing behind him. 

 

The hallway cleared quickly as it was the end of a spring day and everyone was excited to enjoy the remaining sunshine. As Minho closed his locker door and spun around he noticed one other person lingering at their locker down the hall. At first he thought it might be another freshman girl lingering to catch a glimpse of him. Long red hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, ripped jeans, gave way to the most deliciously beautiful boy he had ever seen when he finally slammed his own locker door and turned to walk down the hallway. 

 

Minho was frozen. He hadn’t ever seen anyone so flawlessly beautiful and he definitely never thought he would have thoughts like that towards a member of the same sex. The younger boy floated down the hallway and passed him without anything but a glance. His chocolate eyes were lined in dark eyeliner that made him look mysterious and sexy. He wore a loose tank top and gnawed aimlessly at his cuticles. 

 

Minho watched him pass and leaned his back up against his locker once the other had exited the school. 

 

He took a couple deep breaths. 

 

_What was happening?_

 

His stomach was fluttering. 

 

It quickly turned to bricks that fell to his feet. 

 

He couldn’t move. 

 

His phone suddenly rang filling the space of the hallway with irritating bells. He sighed and reached into his pocket.

 

_Hello?_

 

_Where are you?_ His mother. 

 

_I’m just leaving now._ He peeled himself off the bank of lockers and slowly moved toward the exit. He wondered if he would see the long haired boy lingering outside or if he had already gone home. 

 

He wondered who he was. How had he never seen him before?

 

_Are you listening to me Choi Minho?_ He zoned back in on his mother’s angry voice. He choked on his reply. 

 

_Uh…Yeah, sorry, I’ll be home soon. Promise._ His mother sighed and hung up the phone. 

 

________

 

That night Minho lay in bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful boy in the hallway. He tossed and turned, his sheets sticking uncomfortably to his long legs. Glancing at his clock he decided it wasn’t too late to call Jinki. 

 

_Hello?_ The other’s husky voice reached through the phone into Minho’s ear. 

 

_Hey Jinki. How’s it going? Were you sleeping? Sorry if I woke you._

 

Jinki yawned into the receiver. _Nah, it’s fine. I should be doing homework anyways._ There was a pause. Minho wasn’t quite sure what he wanted of this conversation, he just needed a distraction he supposed. 

 

_Was there anything you wanted in particular?_ Jinki spoke, more awake now. 

 

_Uh…_ Minho hesitated. _Do you perhaps…_ he hesitated again. 

 

_What is it Minho? Is something bothering you?_

 

Minho grunted. _I was just wondering…I saw this guy in the hallway after school today, he had long red hair…_

 

_Ah_ Jinki responded quickly, _That’s Taemin. He’s a Transfer. He just got here a couple weeks ago._

 

Minho furrowed his brow, _So close to the end of the year?_

 

_I guess something happened at his old school, don’t know what, there are a lot of rumors although I’m pretty sure most of them are bullshit._

 

Minho nodded to himself. _Anyways, I didn’t mean to bother you._

 

_It’s okay_ Jinki yawned again, it was only 10pm on a Friday but the two seniors had been working so hard to study for their entrance exams they had hardly slept in months. 

 

_See you on in class Minho._

 

_See ya._

 

Minho tossed his phone on the edge of the bed and stared out the open window. The streetlight across the way flickered. He fell asleep counting the seconds between each flicker. 

 

________

 

Taemin rolled his shoulders back. Mouthing the words quietly to himself, someone shoved a drink into his hand and he chugged it without hesitation. The sting sunk into the walls of his lungs. His breath hitched. He gagged slightly. The taste was not why Taemin drank. 

 

A pretty girl in one of his classes was dancing inches in front of him, so close he could reach out and put his hands on her hips, pulling her up against him. She giggled, he rolled his eyes, girls were so predictable. 

 

He had let his hair out of its ponytail and it hung loosely around his collarbone. The girl he was dancing with turned to run her hands through it smiling. She was probably drunk. Not that he cared. He pulled his glance from her for a moment to look around the room. There had to be at least a hundred students here. The music was deafening, just the way he liked it, and his friends made sure he was never empty handed. 

 

He sighed as his eyes caught a particularly thin feline looking boy in the corner. He also had his eyes lined with smoky charcoal and was pulling close to a shorter boy who Taemin recognized as Jonghyun from his English class. He immediately realized by association that the taller boy must be Kim Kibum. Him and Jonghyun were best friends, everyone knew about them. The boys swayed together to the beat of the music, seemingly not caring at the implications it brought on. Taemin was probably the only one that had noticed anyways. 

 

_Hey._ He heard a light voice brush against his left ear. He turned slightly to realize the girl he had been dancing with had pushed closer. _Wanna get out of here?_ Her suggestion was slurred, proving Taemin’s earlier suspicion. He removed his hand from her waist and ran his long fingers through his hair. 

 

This is why he had come. To lose himself. To forget. His brain was beginning to line with fuzz from all the drinks he had consumed. He couldn't see his friend Kai anywhere so he dove into the cold again. 

 

_Sure._ He spoke flatly. 

 

He gritted his teeth and grabbed the girl by the wrist beginning to maneuver them through the crowd of teenagers. He stole one more glance at the couple in the corner only to see Jonghyun lean up to place a soft kiss again Kibum’s lips. He growled and tightened his grasp on the girl. He refused to admit how much he wished he was Jonghyun in that moment. 

________

 

Minho was again lingering at his locker on Monday afternoon when a familiar hand snaked around his waist and hugged him from behind. 

 

_So_ Kibum spoke softly _Whatcha up to this fine afternoon?_

 

Minho laughed and spun around to find Kibum was not alone but was holding the hand of Jonghyun. He rolled his eyes and was met with a smack on the shoulder. 

 

_Be nice._ Kibum teased. Minho hadn’t known Jonghyun very long but when Kibum had brought him over one afternoon to hang out he had caught on pretty quickly to his friend’s intentions. 

 

_Well. I really should be studying right now._ He crossed his arms over his chest. Kibum whined. 

 

_Minnie all you ever do is studyyyy._ The younger boy elongated the last word in irritation, mock stomping his foot like a kid. Minho chuckled. 

 

_What did you have in mind Key?_

 

Jonghyun snuggled closer, wrapping his arm around Key’s waist and leaning up slightly to rest his chin on his shoulder. 

 

_Kibummie and I were just thinking we would go out to eat and then maybe hang out for a bit. Come on Minho, I bet you’ve been studying all weekend._ Jonghyun was right, he had been, or at least trying to when his mind wasn’t completely preoccupied with soft red ponytails and ripped jeans. He groaned. 

 

Before he could answer another boy walked up and tapped Jonghyun on the shoulder. Jong turned to face him, regrettably releasing Key from his loving grasp. 

 

_Taemin-ah_ He spoke _What’s up?_

 

The younger boy shifted and cocked his hip out. Minho realized he hadn’t taken a breath since he had walked up. He nervously played with the hem of shirt and tried not to stare at the creature that had been possessing his thoughts for days. This afternoon he wore the tightest leather pants Minho had ever seen coupled with a long sleeve v-neck t-shirt, his hair was down brushing at his long slender neck. He swallowed. 

 

_I was just wondering if you could tell me what the homework is for tomorrow since I wasn’t in class today._ Taemin’s voice was sweeter than Minho could ever have imagined. It sunk through his ears like honey, sticking to every surface it met,lingering. 

 

_Oh yeah, sure._ Jonghyun turned to reach into his backpack and handed Taemin a worksheet. _It’s not much._ Taemin ran his eyes over the paper and back to Jonghyun. Taemin nodded. 

 

_Thanks Hyung._ Taemin turned to leave. Minho staggered forward a step and before he could realize what he was doing he was speaking:

 

_Uh…wait._ Taemin paused and turned to look at the taller boy for the first time. He raised his eyebrows under his silky bangs. Minho’s breath caught. _Do you…_ he paused, glancing sideways at Key and Jong who were watching them curiously. _Do you want to go with us? We were just going to go eat._ Minho scratched nervously at the back of his neck, what was he thinking?

 

Taemin turned to look at the couple who had reattached themselves, they shrugged. His eyes then came back to meet Minho’s, a small smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. _Sure._ He said, a slight hint of laughter seeped through. 

 

________

 

They squeezed into a corner table at the noodle shop down the street from the high school. Jong and Key were pressed together, Jong’s hand wandered across Key’s thighs, they giggled as they hung over the menu trying to decide on what to eat, obviously very distracted. 

 

Minho and Taemin sat across from them. Taemin was picking at his cuticles again, his slender legs were slightly spread, his knee dangerously close to Minho’s. The older tensed and knotted his hands together on the table in front of him. 

 

There was no hope in re-engaging the lovebirds across the table in conversation so he turned hesitantly to Taemin. 

 

_So…_ he started _How old are you?_ Taemin shifted to look at him and snickered. 

 

_Sixteen._ He answered, resting his chin on his hand. His hair fell over his eyes and Minho itched to push it away. He cleared his throat. 

 

_Oh. Cool. I…uh…I heard you're a transfer?_ Taemin seemed far less uncomfortable than Minho, relaxed even. 

 

_Yeah._ He continued _I just got here about a month ago._

 

Minho nodded. _Any particular reason why so close to the end of the year?_ The younger visibly stiffened and moved back to further himself from the other, turning his attention to the menu. When he didn't answer Minho also tensed. 

 

_Sorry. Didn’t mean to pry, I was just curious._ He glanced down at his intertwined fingers, passing his thumbs over one another. 

 

_Its alright._ Taemin still seemed stiff. This did nothing for Minho’s curiosity. 

 

The waitress eventually wandered over and took their orders. Minho and Taemin continued aimless chatting while the two crazies across the table couldn't keep their hands off one another. 

 

After paying the bill and shuffling out the door Minho was left to fend for himself alongside the beautiful younger boy. Jonghyun locked his lips to Key’s neck the minute they left the shop and dragged him down a nearby alleyway. Minho yet again, rolled his eyes. He knew he was going to hear more details than he ever desired to know about this alleyway escapade later that night. 

 

Taemin and him walked side by side up the evening lit street. Taemin’s soft arm bumped aimlessly into Minho’s and every single time it happened it shot sparks up through his nerves. 

 

_Where do you live?_ Minho inquired. 

 

_Not far from here._ Taemin had pulled his phone from his pocket and was texting someone. Minho bit his lip nervously. 

 

_Do you…_ he paused _Do you want me to walk you there?_ Taemin stopped and turned to look up at the other boy. He ran his eyes over every curve of Minho’s cheeks and jaw. The older’s hair was dark and inviting, his eyes sparkling. He really was quite gorgeous Taemin thought and then kicked himself mentally. Out of curiosity he reached out his hand and ran his fingers down Minho’s exposed arm. The taller visibly shuddered. Taemin sucked his lower lip into his mouth. Fuck.He thought. Why now? Why here? Why?He felt tears begin to build at the corners of his eyes. He couldn’t do this again. He couldn’t.

 

He withdrew his hand and reached for his phone again, holding it out to Minho. _I think I can make it there myself today._ He winked. He really shouldn't be doing this but he couldn't help it. Minho was intriguing and new and exciting and scary. Terrifying _._

 

Minho smiled and input his number into Taemin’s phone. _Call me or text me or something._ Minho ran his own fingers over the spots Taemin had just touched moments ago. It felt like the sun had burnt holes through his skin. Taemin nodded, smiled lightly, and walked home. 

 

________

 

Minho found himself yet again laying in bed staring at his ceiling. He tossed and turned, set his eyes back to the still flickering streetlamp and startled when his phone rang. He flipped and answered. 

 

_You’re not going to believe what happened._ Key’s voice rang clear. 

 

Minho laughed. _I think I can probably guess._

 

_Oh my god Minho._ Key was over the moon. _He took me home after our little make out session in the alleyway. His parents weren't home. It was absolutely amazing. I think I’m in love._

 

Minho laughed again, hysterically this time. _So soon Kibum-ah?_

 

Key scoffed. Minho could almost see his irritated and elated facial expression. _You need to get laid Minnie._ Minho coughed. 

 

_Speaking of._ Key’s voice dropped lower. More suggestive. Minho sat up against the wall picking at his own cuticles. 

 

_You invited Taemin today. I saw you making eyes at him in the restaurant._ He paused and snickered. Minho cursed him and his observant tendencies. 

 

_Minnie-ahhhh._ Key was whining again. _You never told me you were into guys. I had no idea!_

 

Minho grumbled and turned to bury his face in his pillow. _Neither did I._ He groaned. 

 

_Don’t worry love._ Key was bubbling. _Me and Jjongie are here for you and you know your parents will be supportive. They wouldn’t shut up about it when I came out._ Minho laughed at the memories from years ago, Kibum had been so sure of who he was so early. 

 

_Thats the thing though Key, I don’t know if I am or not…I still think girls are great I just…I think Taemin is better._ Key’s voice bounced with laughter. 

 

_Sounds like you're bisexual to me Hyung. Or at the least Taemin-sexual._ Minho grimaced. 

 

_Yah!_ He yelled at his life long friend through the phone. He chuckled in response. _Maybe you’re right Kibummie._ Key made a disgusted sound. _Only Jjongie can call me that. Besides, you wouldn’t want to if you knew how it sounds coming from his beautiful lips when he’s fucking me._

 

_Kibum!_ Minho screamed. There were the details he hadn’t wanted to know but knew he wouldn't be able to get out of. He laughed. 

 

_I’m always right Min._ Key sighed. 

 

_Oh I know._ Minho chuckled one last time and hung up the phone. 

 

 

 

 

 

________

 

 

Taemin was stuck against his sweat covered sheets. He had woken halfway through the night from a bad dream. Memories uncovered he didn’t wish to re-live.

 

He tossed. His hair clung to his forehead. Images of wandering hands and hazy pleasure passed across his eyes. He curled in on himself as the feeling of heated lips turned to the harsh smack of his father’s hand. The yells. The screams. The blood drawn. He whimpered.

 

He thought of Minho. Of how soft his skin was. How beautiful his lips were. How much he wanted to touch him. He felt sick to his stomach. He had told himself so many times he couldn’t do this again. He groggily fell back into his memories. 

 

_Taemin pushed him into the bed. Pressing his bare chest flat against the boy beneath him. The other’s hands wandered, found their way into Taemin’s hair, pulling him closer._

 

_Their lips met harshly. They had never done this before. They were experimenting. Taemin loved it. He loved the feeling of the other boy’s skin sliding against his own. The flicks of his tongue over his bottom lip. He moaned and pushed further, running his hands down to the hips of his lover._

 

_Suddenly his bedroom door slammed open. He jumped but grabbed tightly onto his partner beneath him. His father locked eyes with him and began screaming. Taemin could barely understand what he was saying but it became clear when a hard palm met the side of his face and he was yanked violently off the other._

 

_His father continued to yell. He gestured and screamed at the other to run, to get away, to never come back. He listened. Taemin never saw him again._

 

Since that day Taemin had vowed he wouldn’t feel those things again. Would never look at another boy with lust in his eyes. His father had left not long after that, not giving any explanation to his mother, who still remained oblivious to her son’s sexuality and her ex-husband’s homophobia. 

 

Taemin rolled over and looked at the clock. _1 AM._

 

His mother had been unreasonably kind to him since his father left. They had moved to accommodate her new job, which had been why he had transferred, alongside the abuse he had received from classmates once they had caught on to his experimentation. 

 

For months after his parent’s split he ran after girls and buried his remorse in their sweet smelling hair and curved bodies. He didn’t dislike girls, he just didn't see them in that way. Yet, he forced himself to, afraid of what might happen if his mother were to find out.

 

Deep down he knew his mother would accept him no matter what. She hadn’t asked questions when Taemin had tried so hard to cover the bruises with makeup and had failed miserably. She had never pried, only held him close. 

 

He groaned. Thinking of Minho’s dark hair shifting in the breeze. Imagining what he looked like under those close fitting t-shirts, what it would feel like to have him press him up against a wall, a bed, an alleyway. He moaned. _Fuck it._ He thought. _So what if his mother finds out? So what if everyone finds out?_ He couldn't do this any longer. He hated parties. He hated drugs, and alcohol, and having sex with girls, even though he had gotten unreasonably good at it over the last year. 

 

_Fuck it._

_Fuck it._

_Fuck it._

 

He wanted, 

NO, 

he NEEDED to touch Minho. 

To kiss him. 

To feel him. 

 

He reached over beside his bed and scrolled through his contacts. He clicked hesitantly on the newest addition and typed a quick message and sent it. 

 

_Fuck it all._

_I deserve to be happy._

_Look at Key and Jonghyun._

_I could find that._

 

He took a deep breath and sighed, relaxed back into his pillows and let the tears fall.

 

________

 

The next morning Minho awoke to a single text message. It was from an unknown number but he knew exactly who had sent it. 

 

_Meet me outside the school this afternoon._

 

Minho smiled and sent back a single word response. _Yes._

 

________

 

Minho shuffled through the halls in anticipation all day. He was antsy in his seat and could barely pay attention to anything any of his professors had to say. He stared out the window in every period, imaging everything that could possibly happen this afternoon when class got out. A couple of the images made him blush and he had to hide his face in his arms against his desk. 

 

When the final bell rang he all but vaulted down the hallway to his locker. He haphazardly shoved his textbooks away and sprinted towards the exit. Taking a moment to compose himself he pushed open the doors. 

 

Taemin stood on the grass a couple yards from the main entrance. He was in leggings and a tank top. The taut fabric hugged perfectly to his hips, his thighs. His hair was pulled back again into a messy ponytail. Minho sucked in a breath and took a couple steps forward. 

 

_Hey._ Minho stepped up beside the younger boy. 

 

_Hey there handsome._ Taemin beamed. 

 

Minho reached out absentmindedly, the butterflies building in his stomach pushing him forward. Taemin glanced down at his wandering hand and chuckled. He pushed every source of doubt away into the darkest corners of his mind and reached out to gently lace his fingers with Minho’s. 

 

_So_ Taemin began _I was thinking_ He ran the pad of his thumb over the back of Minho’s hand. Goosebumps shot up the taller’s arm. Taemin smirked. He had forgotten how good it felt to have such an effect on another person he was attracted to. _I have dance class in an hour, but, we could hang out here for a bit, or go over to the sports fields._

 

Minho nodded. His eyes never left the younger boy’s face as he pulled him loosely towards the soccer field. They sat down in the grass, they were alone. Everyone else had gone home. 

 

Taemin leaned back to study the clouds but Minho had a hard time believing he could find anything as beautiful at Taemin in the sky. He studied the red head’s silken eyes, his soft cheekbones, his milky shoulders and exposed shins. He was sure Taemin could see him staring, he no longer cared. He wanted this boy more than anything else in the entire world. 

 

Taemin sat up and scooted closer. He placed his small hands on Minho’s knee, rubbing circles with his fingers. Minho traced his face with his gaze. Taemin bit his lip. Could he do this? Could he really do this? What did he have to lose? Everything. He thought. No. Nothing. I can do this, I want this, I need this. This is who I am.He remembered Jonghyun and Kibum again, using their happiness as an example, as courage. 

 

Taemin leaned in slightly until his lips were nearly brushing the elder’s. Every muscle in Minho’s body tensed. He had never done this before, with anyone. This is an experiment. He thought. If I don’t like it I can stop. 

 

Oh but did he like it. In fact, he more than liked it, he loved it. He loved how soft Taemin’s lips moved against his own. Loved how he tasted like mint and strawberries, loved how his tongue became adventurous and swiped across his bottom lip, loved how his hands moved to tangle in his hair and he pushed forward to sit in his lap. 

 

Taemin leaned into Minho’s body. Moved his lips gracefully and honestly. He wondered why he had ever thought this was wrong, why he had ever listened to his father, given in to his violence. This was everything he had ever wanted and now his father couldn’t touch him and if his mother disapproved he could feel just from this one kiss that Minho would protect him no matter what. 

 

They broke apart after what felt like eternity. Minho was overwhelmed with pleasure and warmth and electricity. Taemin wrapped his arms around Minho’s neck and leaned back to smile at him. Minho caught his breath. 

 

_I’m assuming that wasn’t your first kiss._ Minho spoke low, eyes hooded, and pushed his nose into Taemin’s inviting neck, kissing it lightly. 

 

_Mmmmm._ Taemin moaned, vibrating his neck against Minho’s lips. _Far from it actually._ He froze. _I hope you don’t mind._ He stuttered, nervous about physical contact for the first time in forever. 

 

Minho chuckled. _As long as you don’t mind that that WAS my first._

Taemin smiled and leaned in, brushing his wet lips against Minho’s ear, he yelped in longing, _Nope._ Taemin spoke in heated whispers, _There is so much I can teach you._ He paused, pulled back slightly, _Although._ He bit his lip. Minho reached up to trace his finger along them. _Most of my experience is with girls…to be honest._

 

Minho smirked. _Well then we can figure it out together._ He winked and pecked Taemin’s lips one last time before the younger rose to leave for dance practice, promising to text him when he was finished. 

 

________

 

Minho had an extra bounce in his step when he got home that evening. His mother was bustling around the kitchen, his father sat at the table reading a newspaper. 

 

_Hey Sweetie_ His mother cooed.

 

Minho smiled and went to hug his mother. His father glanced up at her yelp of surprise. 

 

_Well someone’s in a good mood._ His father smiled _Care to share? I don’t think we’ve seen this happy for a while._ He set down his newspaper to give his only son his full attention. 

 

_Actually_ Minho moved to the center of the kitchen to look at both his parents, _Yes. I do have something to share._ He grinned. His mother cocked her head and reached out to pat his cheek. 

 

_Anything dear, you know you can tell us anything._ Minho took a deep breath. Kibum was right. His parents would love him no matter what. He was quietly thankful for how lucky he was to have grown up in such an inclusive environment. 

 

Minho took a deep breath. This is it, he thought. 

 

_I…_ he paused, looked at his feet for a moment but the imagine of Taemin laying peacefully on the grass, the feel of his lips against his, gave him all the courage he would ever need. 

 

_I have a boyfriend._ He spoke steadily but couldn't stop the smile from escaping his lips. 

 

_Oh honey!_ His mother rushed forward to hold him, squeezing him harder than he thought was possible. 

 

_Good for you son._ His father smiled and returned to his newspaper. 

 

Minho was thankful his parents didn’t pry much more, he wanted to get to know Taemin a little better before revealing him to his parents. 

 

He skipped up the stairs and deposited his bag alongside his desk, collapsing to the bed in a whiff of euphoria. 

 

________

 

_About an hour later Minho’s phone buzzed._

 

Taemin: Hey you :) 

 

Minho: Hey :) How was dance class?

 

Taemin: Good. How are you?

 

Minho: I’m great! More than great actually…

 

_Minho imagined what it must have been like at Taemin’s dance class. Those leggings clinging to his sweaty skin, his hair strewn across his forehead. He groaned._

 

Minho: You should let me watch you dance sometime ;)

 

Taemin: Haha :) Maybe if you’re good you’ll get a private show ;)

 

_Minho’s stomach flipped at the thought, at everything that could imply._

 

Minho: Well then I guess I’ll have to be extra good ;) 

 

Taemin: HAH. I don’t think that will be very hard for you. 

 

Minho: What’s that supposed to mean?

 

Taemin: I’ve heard things, talked to Kibum. Have you ever been to a party in your entire life?

 

Minho: Well…not exactly. 

 

Taemin: Good. I don’t want anyone else to see how gorgeous you are. 

 

_Minho laughed._

 

Taemin: I used to be quite the party animal myself. 

 

Minho: Used to be?

 

Taemin: I’m not so sure it’s my thing anymore. 

 

_Minho paused, laid back on his bed, sinking into his pillows._

 

Taemin: I want to kiss you again. 

 

_Minho felt his face burn._

 

Minho: Me too.

 

_There was a long pause. The sun was beginning to set, Minho could smell the delicious aroma of dinner drifting up to his bedroom. He had an idea._

 

Minho: Wanna come over for dinner tomorrow?

 

_Fuck waiting to get to know him more, he liked Taemin, a lot, and he wanted to show him off to his parents._

 

Taemin: Are you taking me to meet your parents on our first date?

 

_Minho’s heart sank._

 

Minho: You don’t have to. 

 

_He texted back quickly._

 

Taemin: Hahaha <3 You’re cute. I was just kidding Min :) Of course I will.

 

Minho: Also…Did I mention that I told my parents you’re my boyfriend?

 

_Minho bit his lip in anticipation._

 

Taemin: Impatient are we? ;) 

 

_Minho sighed._

 

Minho: I tend to be, yes. 

 

Taemin: Well then, maybe you’ll be getting that private dance show sooner than I thought. 

 

_Minho laughed loud and raucously. He had never been happier._

 

__________

 

The next day was filled with fluttering excitement. Minho worked hard in class hoping to pass the time quicker. 

 

His heart stopped when he caught sight of Taemin at lunch from across the cafeteria. The younger looked at him and smiled, winked. Minho sauntered slowly across the room towards where the younger boy sat with Kibum, Jonghyun, and another Minho didn’t recognize. 

 

_Hey there_ Minho grinned. 

 

Taemin stood up and beckoned for him to take his seat. Once he did he nestled himself into Minho’s lap. The elder groaned deep in his throat, hoping to god the younger didn’t move much during this lunch period. 

 

Key and Jonghyun giggled from across the table. 

 

_So_ Key began _I hear you are taking Taeminnnie to dinner tonight. Boy do you guys move quickly._

 

Minho scoffed. _Oh yeah, so much quicker than you and Jong._ Key leaned across the table to swat him across the shoulder, Jonghyun took that as an invitation to grope the younger, Key yelped and blushed. Taemin laughed on top of Minho’s lap. The vibrations nearly sending Minho to a place he couldn’t recover from. 

 

_Hey_ he whispered into Taemin’s ear as soon as the others were reabsorbed in their own conversations. _If you’re not careful I’m not going to be able to get up from this table._

 

Taemin snickered. _Oh, I know._ He winked again, and smiled that beautiful face sweeping smile. Minho wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer, nuzzling into his back. 

 

_So_ an unfamiliar voice broke the moment from the other side of Taemin. _Are you guys like a thing now?_ Taemin shifted uncomfortably. 

 

_Do you have a problem with that?_ The dancer shot a boiling glance in Kai’s direction. The other immediately sank back. 

 

_No, no, its not that. I was just…_ he paused _wondering._ Taemin relaxed. 

 

_This is Kai by the way_ Taemin gestured towards the other boy, _He’s just jealous._

 

_Yah!_

 

Taemin leaned back against Minho’s chest and chuckled at Kai’s all to sudden outburst of defensiveness. No matter how hard he tried he was still nervous when people asked about him, made assumptions, he had been down that road before and wanted it to go the right way this time. 

 

________

 

At the final bell Taemin settled against the side of the school and waited for Minho. He was nervous. He bit at his nails. His stomach turned to lead. He groaned and folded inward on himself, sliding down the wall and resting his face in his knees. 

 

_What if Minho’s parents didn’t like him?_

_What if something bad happened?_

_What if…?_ He didn’t even know. 

 

A gentle rub of fingers down his back brought him back from the pit of his mind. He glanced up to meet the eyes of Minho. Everything melted away. It didn’t matter what happened as long as he was there.

 

_Everything okay Tae?_ Minho had crouched down to sit with him on the grass. 

 

Taemin tensed, clenching his jaw. Minho put an arm around him and pulled him up against his shoulder, running fingers through his hair. Taemin sighed and relaxed into the touches. 

 

_I know we haven’t known each other very long Tae. But you make me more sure of myself than I ever have been. You’re beautiful._ He placed a small kiss against Taemin’s cheek and continued to let his fingers wander over his bare arms. _Nothing, no one, can ever change that._

 

Taemin grumbled. He felt tears begin to build in the corners of his eyes. Everything was happening so fast. He wanted it to, he wanted to move as quickly as possible into Minho’s arms, but that didn't mean he wasn’t scared. 

 

_I…_ He choked as a tear ran down his face. Minho wiped it away. _I’m scared._ He continued. _There’s a lot you don’t know about me Min. About my past, about why I’m even here._

 

Minho squeezed him closer, resting his lips against the crown of his head. _Then enlighten me._

 

Taemin took a deep breath and relayed everything that had happened to him. He had never poured himself so fully into someone else before and he was terrified at how much he felt for and trusted Minho after just a few days. 

 

Minho had tears in his own eyes now. He wanted to hold Taemin forever, never stop telling him he was beautiful, he was perfect, and that he should never let anyone tell him otherwise. He fumed at the thought of Taemin’s father striking him. But he had to push that anger away for Taemin’s sake, the past was the past. 

 

_Hey_ Minho began again, pulling back slightly to wipe away the remainder of the red head’s tears. _You don’t have to come to dinner tonight. Really, you don’t. I’m just being selfish. I want to show you off to the world._ He paused. _My parents are excited to meet you. You’re the first boy I’ve brought home, first person ever for that matter._

 

He felt Taemin let out a breathy laugh against his chest. _I’ll come._ He said. _I want to be with you._

 

Minho smiled and lifted them both to their feet. He inhaled sharply when Taemin snaked his arms around his waist and looked up at him lovingly. 

 

Stepping them backwards a couple paces Minho pressed Taemin’s back into the wall and his chest into Taemin. He ran his fingers over the other’s jaw line and leaned in. 

 

_Do you trust me Tae?_

_Yes._

 

Their lips met. This kiss was different than the last one. It was no longer an experiment but something they both wanted, they both needed. Tongues met and teeth clashed. Taemin moaned into Minho’s mouth and Minho moaned back. 

 

After a few moments Minho broke the kiss, ran his lips over the bridge of Taemin’s nose and smiled. _Come on._ He said and led them both down the street towards his house. 

 

________

 

Swinging the front door open Minho grasped Taemin’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. The younger swallowed and returned the pressure. 

 

_Don’t worry._ Minho smiled and reached up to brush a strand of hair out of Taemin’s eyes as he slipped his shoes off. _They’re going to love you._

 

Trailing his boyfriend into the kitchen, never letting go, Taemin took shaky breaths. 

 

The two adults flashed pearly white smiles at the boys as they passed through the door into a aroma of spicy sweetness. Minho pulled Taemin closer and wrapped his arm around his waist. 

 

_Mom, Dad, this is Taemin._ He ran his fingers comfortingly along Taemin’s side and over his hip bone. He shivered. 

 

_H…Hi…_ He stuttered, _It’s nice to meet you._

 

Minho’s mother was lovely in a light blue dress that hung loosely around her slender waist. She turned to look at her son and his companion, she smiled and rushed over to pull the boys into a hug. 

 

_It is so nice to meet you Taemin._ Minho silently let Taemin go and snaked out of the hug, looking on happily at his mother embracing the one person in this world he cared most for. 

 

His mother pulled away to meet Taemin’s eyes. _You are such a handsome young man. I can see exactly why my son fell for you._

 

Minho chuckled and patted his mom on the shoulder, reclaiming his boyfriend. 

 

_Have a seat boys._ Minho’s father grinned and gestured for them to sit on the opposite side of the table from him. Minho nodded encouragingly at the younger and rested his hand on his thigh when they were finally seated. 

 

_So Taemin,_ His father began _Tell me a little about yourself. All I know is that you have stolen my son’s heart._ Taemin smiled and looked sideways at his handsome lover. 

 

_Well_ He started _I’m a dancer. I just transferred here a little over a month ago. I haven’t known Minho very long but…_ He hesitated _he makes me happier than I have been in a long time._

 

Minho’s parents guided them through the usual small talk getting to know the boys as a couple and not so subtly fitting in their never ending support for LGBT rights. They were particularly curious about Taemin’s dancing and hoped that he would invite them to his next performance. Taemin nodded and smiled politely. Minho vowed he would get to see his boyfriend dance before his parents did. 

 

As his mother scrubbed the dishes and his father rose to make his evening coffee Minho began to aimlessly run his fingers through Taemin’g long hair. He could never get enough of the feeling of the silky red locks slipping through his hands. 

 

_Why don’t you show Taemin your room?_ Minho’s mother put her hands on her hips and turned to raise her eyebrow at the boys. _I’m sure he would be interested._

 

Minho blushed deeply and jumped from his seat thankful for his mother and her support and understanding. She wanted him to be happy and he was pretty sure had been a little too handsy with Taemin than was acceptable in front of his parents. 

 

Minho led Taemin up the stairs and down the hallway to his bedroom, pushing the door open gently and closing it behind them. 

 

Minho’s walls were coated with sports posters, soccer players, olympic track runners, and high jump stars. Taemin smiled at how neatly everything was organized. 

 

_You are far more neat than I am._ Taemin let go of the others hand and wandered deeper into the bedroom. Minho laughed quietly and followed him. 

 

_Well…next time you can show me your room._ Taemin grimaced. He wasn’t sure he was ready to show off his boyfriend to his mother, or tell her he was gay for that matter. 

 

Taemin settled onto the edge of the bed and glanced around. Minho watched him curiously before moving to sit beside him, running his hand down the slender thigh beside him, venturing into slightly more intimate touches. Taemin whimpered quietly and leaned his head on Minho’s shoulder. 

 

_How are you doing Tae?_ Minho could tell he was still tense, despite having gradually relaxed throughout dinner. _I’m really glad you decided to come._

 

_Mmmm…me too_ Taemin answered, snuggling closer into the crook of Minho’s neck. 

 

_So you’re sure you're okay?_ Minho was worried, despite all his efforts to remain calm for the other’s benefit. 

 

_Yes._ Taemin’s voice dropped to a whisper, he ghosted his lips across Minho’s neck and up to his ear lobe, taking it between his lips and sucking it gently. Minho’s hand on Taemin’s thigh began to wander again as his body temperature increased dramatically. 

 

_I’m great, actually._ Taemin kissed Minho wet and hot behind his ear. Minho moaned, he wanted to feel those lips on his own lips and an eternity of other places. 

 

Taemin applied more pressure, pushing the other down onto his back on the bed and crawled on top of him, straddling his lap. Minho’s pants felt tighter immediately. He was sure Taemin could feel how excited he was as he ground down with his hips lightly, a playful smirk crossing his lips. 

 

The red-headed beauty leaned forward until his nose was brushing against Minho’s. His hair cascaded around him like a halo. Minho’s heart stopped, his breath caught in his throat. He swallowed. 

 

_I’ve been wanting to do this all day._ Taemin breathed, Minho couldn’t find the words to answer. 

 

Taemin brushed their lips together suggestively, sneaking his tongue out to coax Minho’s mouth open. The older complied heatedly and pressed forward to capture the other, threading his fingers through his hair. He felt Taemin harden against his own arousal and he bucked his hips slightly causing the other to moan into his mouth longingly. He had never wanted something, needed something, so badly in his entire life. 

 

The kiss broke reluctantly as Taemin scooted them up the bed so they were both fully supported. 

 

_Just relax._ Taemin’s eyes were flaming, his voice breathy. Minho didn’t want to admit he was nervous. He had never done anything like this before and even though he wanted it more than anything he wasn’t entirely sure of how to begin. 

 

_Just watch._ Taemin winked again, that wink that made Minho’s insides churn, that wink that made him want to forget everything else in the world and push the younger boy into a wall. 

 

Taemin reached underneath the hem of Minho’s shirt and teased his stomach with is fingers. Minho fisted his hands into his sheets, he couldn’t let this happen to quickly, he needed to enjoy it, but god did Taemin look hot as he bent down to run his tongue around Minho’s navel. 

 

The younger ran his hands up over his chest and pushed to remove his t-shirt. His lips returned to Minho’s neck, dropping to his collarbone, licking and sucking, marking him. Minho moaned louder this time, he felt Taemin smile against his heated skin. 

 

His mouth traveled lower, Minho tensed. His jeans had never felt so constricting. He groaned. _Taemin-ah_ He breathed. 

 

_Yes baby?_ Taemin glanced up from his post dipping his fingers and tongue below Minho’s waistband. 

 

_Please…I…I need you._ Taemin didn’t hesitate undoing the button on Minho’s pants and pulling them down over his thighs, tossing them off the bed. Minho sighed at the little bit of release it allowed. 

 

Taemin immediately bent back down grabbing the waistband of Minho’s boxers between his teeth and allowing them to join his jeans. 

 

Minho was completely exposed now, for the first time in his life. Taemin breathed steadily but quickly. _You are so unbelievably gorgeous Minnie._ Taemin leaned back upwards to meet the other face to face capturing his lips in a passionate kiss yet again. They moved together, Minho grasped the other’s shirt and swept it off his body, feeling their bare chests press together. Taemin radiated heat and honey and something darker, dirtier, more mischievous. He longed to find out what that was. 

 

_Do you trust me babe?_ Taemin whispered against Minho’s chest where he was nibbling at one of his nipples. 

 

_Yes…Yes Tae, of course I do._

 

Without a single word Taemin crouched back down and enveloped Minho’s erect cock with his lips. The older nearly screamed, if it hadn’t been for Taemin shoving his fingers in his open mouth at exactly the right moment. He sucked, groaned, and whimpered at how talented Taemin’s tongue was, completely forgetting that he was also new at this kind of contact. 

 

_Ahhh…Babyyyy,feels so good_ Minho moaned against Taemin’s fingers. He could feel the heat building in his stomach. Taemin twisted and turned, ran his hand from Minho’s lips and down his chest, grasping the base of him underneath his own soft lips. 

 

It took only two more seconds for Minho to freeze in absolute pleasure and released into Taemin’s willing mouth. The younger groaned and sucked harder, swallowing against Minho, licking along the bottom of his softening cock. 

 

He grinned up at Minho and moved again to capture his lips. Minho noted the salty sweet flavor Taemin now had. 

 

_I wasn’t sure I was going to like that._ Taemin spoke quietly, _But I loved it._ He kissed Minho softly with closed lips and allowed him a moment to come down from the greatest high he had ever experienced. 

 

When he was finally coherent enough Minho growled and pushed them over so he was now towering over the younger. Taemin giggled adorably and wrapped his legs around Minho’s waist. 

 

_Well_ Minho leaned in closer _Maybe I should find out if I like it as much as you do._

 

Taemin shivered and swallowed. Minho loved how it felt to drive the other crazy, loved that he had just as much of an effect on him as he did on him. He smiled and unbuttoned Taemin’s own jeans, pulling everything down in one quick movement. 

 

_Tae, you are the most beautiful creature to ever exist._ Taemin laughed. 

 

_Don’t be so dramatic Hyung._

 

Minho smiled, _I’m not._

 

For the next unknown amount of time Minho explored Taemin’s body, his soft inner thighs, his flat toned dancer stomach. When he finally wrapped his mouth around the other he found he liked it just as much as Taemin did. He sucked and licked and teased. Taemin was deliciously vocal telling Minho exactly what felt good. 

 

When they were finished exploring for the night they cuddled into each others arms. Minho pulled a blanket up over them. Taemin made small sounds of contentment and placed feathery kisses along Minho’s neck and chest. 

 

_Min_ He spoke softly

 

_Yes love_ Minho responded quietly 

 

_I think,_ He continued a little nervously _I think I love you._

 

Minho felt a shock of adrenaline enter his veins, pure happiness, pleasure better than anything Taemin could ever offer him physically. He pulled the other even closer. 

 

_I love you too Tae._ He whispered as a knock came to his bedroom door. 

 

_It’s getting late boys, maybe you should walk Taemin home Minho._ His father. They looked at each other and smiled, reluctantly pulling away and dressing themselves. 

 

_________

 

_That night, 12 AM._

 

Taemin: I miss you

 

Minho: I miss you too baby <3

 

Taemin: I wish I could have fallen asleep in your arms. 

 

Minho: Well, here’s your chance. My parents just told me they aregoing away this weekend to visit my grandmother. They told meto invite you to stay with me for the weekend ;) 

 

Taemin: Sounds Perfect <3 

 

Minho: I love you Tae

 

Taemin: I love you too

 

_Both boys smiled into the night and fell asleep with the excitement of what was to come._

 

__________

 

The rest of the week passed by achingly slowly. They stole quiet kisses in the hallway and passing touches. They smiled and bit the corners of their lips. They met in the bathroom once during fourth period and kissed each other into oblivion in the farthest stall from the door. 

 

Minho had fallen. Hard. 

So had Taemin. 

 

Friday afternoon rolled around and Taemin rushed home to pack up belongings for the weekend. His mother had learned not to ask questions and he didn't want to come out just yet so he ignored her. 

 

Minho greeted him with open arms and ferocious hugs. They put his things in Minho’s room and wandered the halls together, fingers laced together, marveling in the fact that they were truly all alone for the first time and for the entire weekend. Taemin wasn’t going to admit he had a ton of ideas of things he wanted to do, places he wanted to do them, he was sure Minho wouldn’t argue. 

 

_So_ Minho was the first to speak, they were sitting on the sofa having acquired an afternoon snack. _What should we do first?_

 

Taemin chewed and swallowed. Running his tongue over his lips, reaching back to pull his hair into a ponytail. 

 

_I think the real question is,_ He shifted on the sofa so he was hovering above Minho, _where do we do it first?_

 

Minho grinned and placed the bowl of chips they had acquired on the floor beside the sofa. 

 

_Well_ Minho glided his fingers over Taemin’s pink cheeks, _My parents have a pretty spacious shower, maybe we should shower first._ Taemin bounced up and heaved Minho off the sofa. The taller boy turned in his grasp and placed his hands flat on either side of his face. He kissed him. Deeply, warmly, with every spark of love he could muster. Taemin melted against him, replying with exactly everything Minho had hoped for. 

 

They casually walked up the stairs, continuing to touch each other in every possible way while still moving. They eventually made it to the bathroom and stripped down as Minho turned on the shower. The room filled with steam. 

 

They stepped in together and stood side by side under the waterfall shower head. Taemin leaned up and pressed his lips to Minho’s, the water ran down every crevice of their bodies, between their lips, over their hips, between their fingers. 

 

Minho spun Taemin in his arms and reached for the shampoo, working it into the younger’s beautiful hair from the roots to the ends. Taemin leaned into Minho’s fingers and groaned in pleasure. 

 

He rinsed his hair and ran his slippery hands down his back and over his hips, lingering there then venturing to grab his ass. Taemin squealed, _Mmmmm Minho, what do you think you’re doing?_ He had a hint of playfulness in his voice. He spun around, running his lithe hands over Minho’s chest. 

 

_My turn._

 

Minho obliged and spun around, allowing Taemin to run his hands through his hair and soap his body, letting his hands also linger on Minho’s hips and grab his ass firmly. He leaned forward to bite down softly on Minho’s shoulder. He moaned. Taemin whispered, _Baby, now that we’re clean maybe we should get out of the shower._

 

Minho hesitated. He was enjoying itself fully and was giddy with pleasure at the thought that they had two more days of this bliss, however, something had been eating away at his mind. 

 

_Tae?_

 

_Yeah?_

 

_What did you tell your mother about this weekend?_

 

Taemin tensed. 

 

_Nothing. I…I didn’t tell her anything._

 

Minho nodded. 

 

_I…I just…I think you should tell her love._

 

Taemin hiccuped and stepped back releasing his lover from his grasp. 

 

_Min…I…I can’t. You know what happened last time I told someone, last time I…_

 

Taemin had tears running dow his face, he was hiccuping more now, spiraling into a state of panic. Minho rushed forward and wrapped him in his arms, the hot water beat down on his back. 

 

_Yes Tae, I remember. But you have to remember too. The last time you revealed yourself was in front of my parents and they love you._

 

Taemin remained stiff, his voice gravely. _Min, I can’t._

 

_Your mother loves you. She isn’t your father. She deserves to know._

 

Taemin knew he was right but he didn’t know what to do, what to say, how to go on. All he knew was that he wanted Minho, he needed Minho, and he couldn't keep that from her forever. 

 

_How about this, we can get out of the shower and you can give her a call. I will be here right by your side no matter what._

 

Taemin nodded. He supposed it was better late than never and better now that he was spending the weekend showering and making love to the most beautiful man in the world. 

 

They shut off the shower and toweled each other. Taemin giggled when Minho chased him down the hall snapping a hand towel at him. They collapsed onto the bed, still completely naked. Minho reached into Taemin’s bag and tossed him his cell phone. 

 

_I’m right here. I love you, no matter what._ He kissed him and watched him dial, hands shaking. 

 

It rang three times. 

She answered. 

 

_Taemin? Is everything alright?_ She was probably surprised, he never called her. 

 

_Uh…Mom._

 

_Yes hun?_

 

_I have something I need to tell you._

 

_Okay._

 

Minho squeezed him close to his chest and whispered encouraging words into his free ear. 

 

Taemin took a deep breath. 

 

_Mom. I…I’m gay._

 

There was silence. Taemin felt tears building. 

 

_Honey. I know._

 

Taemin froze. 

 

_Wha…what?_ His voice was shaky. 

 

_I’ve known for a long time honey. It wasn’t hard to figure out._

 

_Really?_ Taemin was stunned. 

 

_Taemin I hope you know that I love you no matter what. I’ll be honest with you and tell you that I’m not entirely sure what happened between you and your father, but I can assume it wasn’t good._

 

Taemin choked and let the tears fall uninhibited. 

 

_Taemin honey please don’t cry. I know its been hard._ Her voice sounded choked now too. _I’m so sorry I didn’t create an environment in which you felt like you could be yourself…_ She paused, _I failed as a mother on that part._

 

_No, no, mom, it’s okay…it’s okay._

 

_Take a deep breath. You are my baby Taemin, I have always loved you for everything that you are and will never ever shame you because of it. But…_ silence _can I ask you a question?_

 

_Sure._

 

_You’re not alone right now are you?_

 

Taemin turned to look at Minho who smiled and swiped his tears away with his big fingers. 

 

_No. I’m not._

 

Taemin’s mother laughed softly. It was music to Taemin’s ears. 

 

_Just make sure you bring him to meet me sometime._

 

Taemin laughed in return, wished his mother a good night and hung up the phone, tossing it to the floor. 

 

He snuggled into Minho’s chest and let more tears fall. Let everything that had been building up pressure for so long pour over him, let himself break, let himself feel. 

 

And then, he let Minho put him back together. He let him run his hands all over his body, let him press into him, let him worship him. 

 

Lips met lips, lips met skin, lips gave way to immense pleasure that could only be matched when Taemin begged Minho to make love to him, to make him his and only his. 

 

And when Minho did, they both knew, without a doubt, that this would be the best weekend of their entire lives and that they would have so many more of them in the future. 

 

________

 

_Hyung_

 

_Yes baby?_

 

_Can I ask you a question?_

 

_Anything._

 

_Can we stay like this forever?_

 

_Well..we will need to eat at some point._

 

_Yah! Don’t be a smart ass._

 

_Of course Tae. Forever is all I’ve ever wanted._

 


End file.
